


The Taming Of Smeagol

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [34]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Taming Of Smeagol

"No!" She batted his hand away severely, and he glared at her before scurrying out of the kitchen. She turned to her daughter and tutted. "That Smeagol of yours."

Outside, the small boy was joined by another. "Deagol, let us go fishing!" he cried, scampering eagerly. "I want to see where the water goes." He bounded to the river, searching out their boat.

"We'll be friends forever, won't we?" Deagol said as he paddled his feet in the water.

"Yes, my love," Smeagol said, diving into the cool water. His eyes did not catch the glint of gold. This time.


End file.
